Kuroi Namida
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Nobu déprime, mais heureusement, Shin-ichi est là pour le soutenir ! :: Yaoi ::


**Kuroi Namida**

Bla~m !

Shin fit un bond de deux mètres et se terra derrière le coussin qu'il tenait entre les mains, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur alors qu'une bourrasque entrait en trombe dans le studio pour se jeter sous les couvertures du lit le plus proche. Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant la masse enfouie sous la couette, puis haussa finalement les épaules tout en se reconcentrant sur son film.

Il fut pourtant de nouveau interrompu quelques minutes plus tard, quand des sanglots étouffés se firent entendre derrière lui. Alarmé, il se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit, tirant sur les couvertures pour en découvrir le malheureux.

Nobu se recroquevilla un peu plus tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes, en vain. Le plus jeune posa la main sur son épaule, dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication de sa part, mais il n'obtint rien de plus que quelques hoquets et reniflements disgracieux.

« **Nobu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? **»

Offusqué, ce-dernier se releva pour le fixer de ses yeux larmoyants.

« **Comment ça, encore ?! Mais c'est Nana… je pensais que j'avais une chance, mais elle est avec Takumi… **»

Shin-ichi poussa un soupir las en levant les yeux au ciel.

« **C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
****- Tu le savais ?!!  
****- Non ! Mais j'étais sûr que ça avait un rapport avec Hachi… **»

Nobu baissa piteusement la tête, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche, et Shin ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son air désespéré. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit :

« **T'en trouveras une autre ! J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, mais franchement, je pense pas qu'elle vaille la peine que tu te mettes dans des états pareils ! **»

Nobu secoua la tête en souriant tristement, avant de souffler un grand coup et de prendre un mouchoir dans le paquet à côté de sa tête de lit.

« **Allez, reprends-toi ! Et si on allait faire un tour sur la plage ?  
****- Il fait nuit…  
****- Tant mieux ! **»

Nobu soupira, mais acquiesça malgré tout.

« **Yosh, let's go ! **» lança Shin, sautant du lit en tapant des mains.

Son sourire se refléta sur le visage de Nobu, qui retrouva finalement sa bonne humeur, et ils sortirent ensemble pour rejoindre le bord de mer, un pack de bières à la main.

[…]

« **Kanpai ! **»

Les canettes s'entrechoquèrent une fois de plus avant que les deux jeunes hommes n'en boivent encore une gorgée, et Nobu se laissa tomber en arrière, renversant un peu de la boisson au passage.

« **Ouais, de toute façon, elle me mérite pas !  
****- Exaaactement ! Elles sont tellement compliquées, les filles…  
****- Tout à fait d'accord ! Le mieux en fait, ce serait d'être gay… **»

Shin posa sa bière sur le sable et se pencha sur son colocataire, alors faussement pensif. Pris d'un coup de tête, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour rigoler, avec dans l'esprit l'idée de se retirer aussitôt fait. Or, leur état alcoolisé étant ce qu'il était, il flancha sur ses coudes en appui et s'affala lamentablement sur le guitariste, resté immobile sous le coup de la surprise.

Une ou deux secondes plus tard, juste le temps qu'ils réalisent ce qui se passait, les deux amis étaient secoués d'un fou rire incontrôlable, se roulant dans le sable en se tenant les côtes.

La crise passée, Shin se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur, plongeant la main dans sa poche en esquissant un sourire sans joie.

« **Si tu veux, j'ai ce qu'il faut… **»

Son ton railleur alerta Nobu, quand il remarqua le tube de lubrifiant et les préservatifs qu'il lui montra brièvement avant de les ranger à nouveau. Le guitariste ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais ne sachant finalement pas quoi dire, il la referma aussitôt. Il soupçonnait depuis un moment la façon douteuse dont le garçon gagnait sa vie mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à obtenir des aveux de sa part… Et dire que lui venait se plaindre de sa vie sentimentale ! Pris à son tour d'une impulsion subite, il se redressa brusquement pour le saisir par la nuque et l'attirer contre ses lèvres.

« **Quoi, tu veux vraiment essayer ?  
****- J'te prendrais de court si je disais oui, hein ?.. **»

La main toujours plaquée sur sa nuque, il le regardait sans ciller. Shin le jaugea du regard, puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« **L'abus sur mineur, ça te fait pas peur ?  
****- Et tes clients, ça leur fait peur ?! **»

Shin ricana et enserra son cou de ses bras tout en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser ne resta pas longtemps en surface, très vite leurs langues se rejoignirent et s'affrontèrent. Shin-ichi laissa finalement ses mains se faufiler sous son T-shirt délavé.

« **Shin… T'es sûr ?  
****- Chiche ? **»

Nobu fixa ses yeux rieurs, et décida qu'il paraissait effectivement sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

« **Chiche ! **»

Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, et ses mains glissèrent sur son torse par les pans de sa chemise ouverte, alors que son corps tout entier se pressait contre le sien pour le renverser sur le sable.

« **Shin ! Je peux plus, bordel… **»

Nobu ferma les paupières, sa respiration saccadée soulevant sa poitrine rougie par les caresses de l'autre, assis sur son bassin. Le bassiste, dont le torse dénudé luisait de sueur malgré la fraîcheur nocturne, sourit en le voyant ainsi, tout en enduisant de lubrifiant le sexe de son amant, qui frémit un peu plus encore au contact de ses doigts habiles.

« **Tu sais quoi Nobu ? T'es magnifique comme ça…  
****- Shin, pu- Han ! **»

Coupant court à ses gémissements plaintifs, le bassiste s'était empalé sur sa fierté, s'agrippant aux hanches de son compagnon tout en entamant des vas-viens rapides et profonds. Ce-dernier glissa ses mains sur les siennes, et s'y cramponna alors que son corps commençait à trembler de plaisir. Se sentant approcher de la délivrance, il entoura le sexe du plus jeune, le faisant gémir à son tour, et tous deux se libérèrent dans un dernier coup de bassin.

« **Nobuo… **»

La voix de Shin, affalé à quatre pattes sur le corps de son amant et les yeux fermés, n'était qu'un faible chuchotis, pourtant Nobu l'entendit sans mal. Un sourire joyeux étira ses lèvres, et ses bras se serrèrent autour du corps mince qui le surplombait.

« **Tu sais quoi Shin-ichi ? C'était trop bien.  
****- Hm…  
****- À refaire !  
****- Hm…  
****- Shin… **»

L'interpellé souleva paresseusement une paupière, peu désireux d'échapper à l'étreinte chaude et protectrice du guitariste.

« **Quoi ? **»

Nobu lui offrit un sourire ravi et captura ses lèvres, sa main ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux courts alors que Shin se disait que oui, effectivement, c'était juste trop bien…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Thanks for reading !_  
_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_


End file.
